Rendezvous
by flowerpicture
Summary: Cheating Stendan.


**AN: So I couldn't write the full fic of this, but a little scene never hurt anyone.**

::: ::: :::

_Where are you?_

Ste holds the phone just under the edge of the table, out of Doug's view. Reads the text in a way he hopes is unobvious.

"Ste," says Doug. His tone implies it's not the first time he's tried to get his attention.

Ste glances up. "Yeah?"

"I said, do you feel like getting something to eat?"

"Uh." Ste's fingers are moving over the phone as he speaks: _At the pub with Doug. _"Yeah, all right. Pass us that menu."

His phone vibrates against his leg.

_Come out to play_.

He has to hide his smirk.

"Here," says Doug, and Ste takes the menu from him, uses it as cover for typing his response.

_Can't right now._

"Hmm." Doug's perusing the menu. He hasn't got a clue what's going on. "They're still doing those burgers you like."

"Great, yeah," Ste says, catching a sneaky glimpse at the reply lighting up his phone: _Don't make me come and get you_

_Don't you dare,_ Ste sends back, then to Doug he adds, "I'll have one of them then, with chips."

"You want another pint as well?"

_I'm outside, _says his phone, and his heart leaps into his throat.

"Yeah, thanks. You going to the bar?" It's Ste's turn. Doug's already been up there twice. But Doug smiles and stands and leans over the table towards him. He's extra happy tonight, getting to spend some time together.

"Anything for my husband, right?" he croons as he goes in for a kiss. Ste gives him a quick peck and a tight smile.

Once he's sure Doug's occupied at the bar with ordering drinks and food and talking to Frankie, Ste slips outside, looking over his shoulder like the guilty bastard he is.

He finds Brendan in an alcove down the side of the pub, smirk firmly in place as he leans back against the wall, arms loosely crossed over his chest. Not a care in the world.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Ste hisses at him. There's no one around, but he can't be too careful. They've been taking far too many risks lately.

Brendan's response is pure arrogant drawl. "Interrupting my lover's date with his husband."

"What if he comes out here, eh?"

"What if he does," Brendan responds, and then, "C'mere." Before Ste can react, Brendan grabs him by the front of his t-shirt and drags him in close.

They knock together, chest and thigh, Ste grabbing Brendan's shoulder to keep his balance. The breath punches out of him on the impact and a spark shoots up his spine, something pleasurable and thrilling.

"Stop it," Ste mutters, but Brendan murmurs a noise that sounds like _no_ and then takes his face in his hands and kisses him, hard and possessive. Not for the first time, Ste wonders if he can taste Doug on his lips, if he kisses him so hard to erase any trace of him—but then Brendan's tongue curls around his own and he changes the angle to go deeper and he forgets to think about anything at all except how it feels to have Brendan so close and needy.

When the kiss breaks, he's breathless.

"I can't do this now," he says, or tries to, voice little more than fluttering gasps as Brendan peppers kisses across his jaw, tilting his head back to get to his throat.

Brendan murmurs against the pulse point in Ste's neck, making it quicken. "It's been days."

"Yeah." He can't think of anything else to say. Brendan's making dark work of his neck and jaw and then he's kissing him again, harder now, an edge of desperation there and he's not wrong, it _has _been days. Ste's had no opportunity—work and Doug and the kids' visit this weekend. No spare minutes to steal with Brendan, no chance to sate some of this need they have between them.

"Steven." It's said against his lips, spilled across his tongue, and then he's rolling his hips up to catch Ste off guard and Ste gasps into the kiss, buries his fingers in Brendan's hair.

"No," Ste says, dragging lips down into the prickle of Brendan's five o'clock shadow. "No, not here, we can't—"

Brendan hushes him, takes him by the hip and turns them until Ste's the one pushed back against the wall. He can see the boat and the pond and they're pressed against a building in which his husband is ordering them dinner, but then Brendan crowds in close and slants their mouths together and now Ste can't see anything at all except the stars behind his eyes as he closes them tight, smoothes hands down to grip Brendan by the backside, pull him in to grind their hips together.

His phone rings.

"Leave it," Brendan growls at him, and when he leans back an inch or two to look at Ste, his eyes are dark and his lips flush-red and Ste aches for him, needs these five minutes with him more than anything.

"Let me just—" He ignores the heavy weight of guilt in his gut and pulls the phone from his pocket, knows who it is without having to look at the screen. Takes a deep breath to help control his voice as he answers. "Hiya, sorry, I'm just—"

Brendan's not relenting, not giving him a moment to deal with this. Making quick work of tugging Ste's trousers and boxers around his thighs and then spitting in his palm as Doug's asking Ste where he is, where he's disappeared to. The look Brendan's giving him is wicked.

"Amy text me, right," Ste says, a mad attempt at keeping his tone light and vibrant even as Brendan wraps a fist around him, forces him to squeeze his eyes shut as a hot spark of pleasure and anticipation coils through his veins. "I've just come outside to ring her. I won't be a minute."

He opens his eyes in time to catch Brendan raising an eyebrow at that and he can't help but flash him a mischievous grin in return. "No, no," he says, momentarily horrified when Doug says he's coming out to him. "You keep hold of our table, yeah? I'll be back in a sec. Just need to see what Amy wants."

He must sound convincing enough, because Doug agrees and Ste ends the call and then he's gasping as he slips his phone back into his pocket, Brendan not wasting a moment—stroking Ste's dick quick and harsh and then sucking the breath from his lungs with a bruising kiss and all Ste can do is hold on and ride it out because Brendan seems determined, overcome with the need to make Ste come apart.

"Brendan—" He doesn't know what he wants to say, but he doesn't get chance to anyway with Brendan catching his bottom lip between his teeth and then licking over the sting, and snaking his other hand back to find Ste's hole and tease it as he continues wringing pleasure from his dick.

"You gonna come for me, Steven?" Brendan asks him, his jaw a tight line of tension. He's got a finger pressed tight against Ste's hole now, rubbing circles into it. Ste told him once, a few weeks ago, that Doug never goes near it—not to fuck him, not to tease him, nothing. Ever since then Brendan's been obsessed with it, always zeroing in on it during their time together, making him come on his tongue and fingers and cock over and over again. Ste reckons he sees it as his possession now. He's more than okay with that. "Gonna come for me with your husband in there waiting for you?"

He wants to, _needs _to, Brendan stripping his dick and pressing a fingertip into his hole and pleasure shooting all through his body as his knees weaken and his head lolls back and his panting turns into breathy moans he tries hard to stifle.

"No," he says, even when he knows it's futile. When Brendan wants him to come, he comes. "Can't. It'll—there'll be a mark somewhere. Doug'll know."

Of course, Brendan doesn't care if Doug knows. But he licks into Ste's mouth now, brief and filthy, before murmuring, "Wouldn't want that," with a bite to his tone. Then he's releasing Ste's dick and slinking down onto his knees and there won't be a mark left anywhere now, because Brendan's going to swallow his come.

Ste groans, stuffs a fist in his mouth in the instant before Brendan swallows him down. Some part of Brendan must still respect the fact that Ste's not yet ready to get caught because he makes it quick, sucks Ste's cock exactly how he likes, runs his tongue alone the sensitive underside and stimulates the nerves of his hole with his finger and it doesn't take long for Ste to hurtle towards orgasm, digging fingers into Brendan's hair and gasping, "Brendan—Bren—" as he feels heat build in his gut, spiral out through his veins, making his head spin and his toes curl and Brendan sucks harder, takes him deeper, down into his throat and swallows around him, the ripples making Ste squeeze his lips together to prevent a guttural moan from escaping.

"I'm gonna—" he tries, and then there's that perfect moment when Brendan gives up control and Ste has the power, grips Brendan's head tight and fucks into that mouth and back onto that finger and pushes as far into Brendan's throat as he can go and holds there for a second, a bit longer, cutting off Brendan's air as burning heat rushes down his spine and through his dick, his stomach pulling in against the tidal wave of pleasure crashing over him.

He pulls back to spunk over Brendan's tongue, watches him swallow, his spare hand coming up to fist in the front of Ste's t-shirt, a white-knuckled grip that speaks of his own intense pleasure in this moment, the sensation of Ste coming for him, coming across his tongue, the taste of him washing over his senses. The sight of it is enough to lend Ste an aftershock or two, his hips jerking as the last of his spunk drains from him.

Brendan gets to his knees when it's over, running a thumb across his lips to catch any stray drops, his cheeks flushed and his eyes burning and Ste doesn't have time, is likely to get caught at any moment, but it doesn't stop him—goes for Brendan's belt, desperate to get to that hard bulge he can see waiting for him, needs to get his hands on Brendan's cock, feel him and taste him and have him, just for a minute or two.

"No," Brendan says, stopping him. His voice holds the hint of a scratch, his throat no doubt a little raw from the attack Ste gave it. "Not now. Come to the club."

Ste looks up at him, conflict churning in his gut. "I can't. You know I can't."

"You can." Brendan leans in, licks into Ste's mouth and if Doug kisses him now, he'll taste Ste's come. "Get rid of him. I don't care how. Just come to the club." He takes Ste's hand, pulls it down to drag over the hardness of his cock beneath his jeans. "_Please_." There's a pause, Brendan ghosting the tip of his nose over Ste's cheekbone, and then a whisper: "I need you."

It's nearly time, Ste thinks. Nearly time to man up and do the right thing.

And it starts with finding a way to get rid of Doug tonight.


End file.
